


Oasis

by lowkeyamen



Category: Topp Dogg (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Regression, Brothel AU, Little character, M/M, More Relationships to be added, More tags to be added, Multi, Prostitution, Taeyang being extra adorable, eventual angst, overlapping relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Sangwon is getting sick of the drought on the streets of Sydney; fortunately he finds an oasis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> whyyyyyy am i posting the start of another wip when i already have so much to do idkkkkk.
> 
> so this is OASIS aka my brothel!au that i've been talking about on insta for 7329 years. even though it centers around a brother it's probably not going to have //that much// smut in, their profession isn't like the main focus...i guess. idk lol.  
> this is a td/bts crossover fic and every member of each group both past and present will show up in one way or another.
> 
> also taeyang in this is literally MY BABY (and everyone's baby tbf) i get so emo thinking about him he's the cutest little thing to ever exist and i love him with all my heart. i'm really taking his immaturity/pouty/lowkey bratty traits to the extreme here ooop
> 
> pls enjoy!!!

Sangwon flicked ash off the end of his cigarette as he leaned back against a wall, the brick cool through his thin vest in contrast to the humid Sydney air. It was close to 2am and still way too hot for his liking.  

He had had a pretty slow night with only one client picking him up. Honestly, he was tired. He would have happily called it quits and gone home to his own bed if his rent wasn't due next week and he was worried he wasn't going to be able to afford it. 

He should probably get back out there, he wasn't going to get much business away from the main strip. 

He sighed deeply.  _Just one more, Sangwon. That'll do._

When he started selling himself he had never expected it to be this difficult. He figured getting paid to be fucked was the ultimate money making scheme. He couldn't believe it wasn't a more popular job choice. 

His ridiculously high libido had always gotten in the way of his life; he had gotten fired from numerous jobs after sleeping with a co-worker, or even a customer, on shift, and ended many a relationship by cheating because one person just wasn't enough.

He had briefly considered other divisions of sex work. Porn; but after a brief stint of being a webcam boy he decided sex on camera wasn't for him, escorting; but if he was being perfectly honest dating bored him, and stripping; but he couldn't dance for shit. 

In the end, he settled on prostitution.  

However, he found that wasn't as easy as he first thought. The internet didn't exactly have a step by step guide on becoming a whore, so he had to figure out a lot for himself. That didn't always go well. He had had customers run out on him without paying, had customers haggle with him until he was offering his services for next to nothing, had whole weeks without getting any business at all. 

He had learnt a lot from his time working in the streets, but honestly, he was getting tired. As much as he loved being his own boss, he found it was more of a business than just getting laid and raking in the cash. He had to organise advertisements and cut deals and work up to 12 hour shifts for almost nothing. 

Maybe this wasn't the right path for him after all. 

He flicked his used cigarette butt aside, turning to go back to the main street when someone bumped straight into him. 

"Hey! Watch where you're going, kid!"

A muffled 'sorry' came from the bundle of clothes that collided with his chest. A small boy with wide eyes peered up at him through wire rimmed glasses, freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks, hood pulled up to cover most of his chestnut hair. He looked young. Really young. What was he doing out so late? And why was he wearing so many layers? It was like 25c, barely sweater weather. 

"Tae!"

The small boy turned in the direction of the voice as another man came bounding over to him, worry written all over his face. 

"Don't wander off like that! You don't want to get lost again, right?"

The boy pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, arms wrapping around this other man's arm, sweater paws hiding his hands. 

"Sorry, Mom."

_Mom?_

This guy definitely wasn't this kids  _mother_. Sangwon was pretty open to people identifying as whichever gender they felt suited them best. But this was just weird. He didn't quite look old enough either. Though, teenage pregnancies weren't that uncommon, he guessed. 

"Do you work out here?" 

Sangwon was pulled from his thoughts as the man addressed him, a kind smile on his face. Why would someone be asking him that if he was out here with his quote-unquote son? Something about this entire situation made him uneasy. 

"Yeah, I do."

He didn't even know why he answered. He should have just walked away. 

"Independent?"

"Yeah."

The man hummed to himself, nudging at the younger boy to pass him something. Tiny hands emerged from sweater paws clutching a stack of cards. The man plucked one out, offering it up to Sangwon. 

"We're recruiting. If you ever get sick of doing everything yourself or hotel-hopping, come give us a visit. We're not like most places."

The man flashed him a bright grin before turning to leave, fingers intertwining with the chestnut-haired boy's as he lead him off. 

Sangwon's eyes scanned over the card. Was this a business card? 

_OASIS_  
_quench your thirst_  
_gentleman's club | bordello_

A brothel? This guy and his 'kid' were handing out business cards for a brothel? 

Sangwon scoffed. He had thought about working for an agency or brothel when he first started out, but he decided he would be better off on his own. He didn't need anyone taking a cut of his profits, exploiting him. He did this because it was empowering, he enjoyed it. He wasn't sure he would feel the same if he had someone in a higher position than him, telling him who to sleep with. At least this way he could refuse a customer. It usually resulted in an offhanded comment or someone getting aggressive once or twice, but he hadn't had too many experiences with clients like that. 

He was fine on his own. 

 

⤛ ⍤ ⤜

 

He awoke the next day well after 2pm. It had been a long fucking night of doing sweet fuck all. He never did get that last customer. This was getting tiring. 

He rolled over in bed, reaching into the pocket of the jeans he had haphazardly thrown over his computer chair to grab a cigarette, his lighter and a small rectangle of card falling out in the process.  _The fuck was that?_

He picked them both up, memories of last night flooding his mind. Oh, yeah. That weird guy had given him this. 

He sparked up, inhaling deeply, smoke filling his lungs as he re-read the card. He wondered what the man meant by  _'we're not like most places'._  He hadn't considered being part of a brothel for a long time, but after last night maybe it wouldn't be the worst idea. Especially if the place had air conditioning. Standing around on the street in this heat was killing him. 

But was he really ready to give up his independence? He loved being his own boss, being in control of his own life, earning all of his own money. 

But maybe it wasn't working out for him anymore. He wasn't earning like he used to, it was getting more competitive out there and it was starting to take a toll. 

Maybe checking this place out wouldn't hurt. 

He got ready, slowly. He wasn't particularly in any rush, and he figured most brothels wouldn't be open during the day. The ones he had seen weren't anyway. He double checked the business card to make sure he knew where he was actually going. 

_Sutherland Shire?_  That didn't exactly sound like the type of place to house a brothel. It was well over half an hour away by train from where he lived, reasoning he deserved to get an Uber instead of having to deal with public transport in this heat. 

Sometimes he wondered why he had even bothered moving to Sydney. Back when he lived in Korea it seemed like the obvious choice. It wasn't  _that_  far away and pretty much everything was legal in New South Wales. He had considered just staying in his hometown and selling himself, but he really didn't fancy getting caught up in the Red-Light Districts of Seoul, he knew fine well they could be dangerous places. 

He wondered if maybe he should have just sucked it up and gotten a normal job like a normal person. If moving to a whole new country just to be a hooker was really worth it. He was pretty sure no sane person had ever gone out of their way to become a prostitute before. Maybe that was why he kept doing it. He wasn't quite sane. 

His eyebrows furrowed. This place wasn't what he was expecting. It looked like the suburbs, family homes where children would play and housewives would go for midday power walks; not the seedy back alleys with flashing neon signs he was used to. 

This couldn't possibly be right. But the driver assured him this was the address Sangwon had given him. 

He was stood outside of what looked like a three-storey villa. Pastel pink walls offsetting white pillars, wide bay windows lined with an array of colourful flowers, the entire garden looked like something out of a magazine. But the wooden lettering of  _OASIS_  hung above the doorframe ensured him that in fact, this was the place. 

Did people around here know this was a brothel? It looked so normal, like a family home. A really big family home. 

This was weird. He knew that was probably ironic, considering the business he was in. Was anything really considered normal? 

Fuck it. He had nothing else to do today, might as well check it out. 

He wandered up the path, feeling out of place against the rows of dahlias, azaleas and peonies. This was the kind of house his mother had dreamed of when he was younger. Probably not under these circumstances, however. 

"Hey!" 

Someone caught his attention from the left of the garden. Oh. That kid from last night. He had a puppy in his arms and was still dressed in an oversized hoodie. How didn't he have heatstroke?

"Are you here to see my Mom?"

"Uh..." How did he even respond to that? He was here to see a guy about maybe being a hooker here. "Sure."

"Awesome!"

The boy practically skipped past him to open the door, letting the puppy jump out of his arms into the white marbled floor. 

"Woah." What kind of high end whore house was this? It looked more like a classy hotel with a front desk and everything, equipped with its very own bored looking receptionist. 

"Yoonchullie, someone's here to see my Mom."

The guy behind the desk stood. _Jesus Christ, he's tall._ He completely dwarfed the kid next to him. 

"You here for a job?"

"Uh... I got given this card last night, I just came to check the place out."

"We don't really do guided tours." Yoonchul replied, looking Sangwon up and down. "But you look like Sehyuk's type. Take a seat I'll go get him."

He settled down on the leather sofa situated near the front door, fully taking in the room. It was flashy, but didn't come across as tacky or gaudy like most places that housed sex work. 

Eight ornate photo frames hung on the wall opposite him, each with a picture of a boy inside it and a little metal name plate underneath. 

_Suga. Jungkook. B-Joo. Jenissi. Hojoon. Jiho. Jimin. Atom._

He figured they must be the guys that work here, on display like some kind of menu. 

"You're gonna love it here." The chestnut-haired boy settled down next to him, a leg crossing underneath him to act as some kind of booster seat so he was eye level with Sangwon. He seemed a lot less shy than he had the night before. Maybe because he wasn't out on the streets at 2am. "What's your name?"

"Yano." His eyes scanned over the boy's features now he could see him better without the harsh street lighting. His skin was fair, really fair, probably due to the fact that by the looks of it he was always shrouded in a number of layers. Although, his legs were equally as pale despite the shorts Sangwon could only assume he had on under the oversized clothing. His eyes were a soft hazel behind rounded frames of glass, he was sure that if he looked close enough he would be able to find flecks of green and amber in them. He blinked a lot, long eyelashes fanning out against faded freckles on high cheekbones as he peered up at Sangwon. He was adorable, there was no doubting that. Sangwon had no idea what he was doing in a place like this, though. Maybe his family owned this brothel. It didn't really seem like the right environment for someone of his age, though. 

"I'm Jenissi." The boy beamed, the leg that wasn't tucked under his body swinging aimlessly, sneakers barely grazing against the tiled floor. 

_Jenissi? Wasn't that...?_

Sangwon eyes flickered back over to the set of photographs in the wall. Right in the middle was one labelled Jenissi. This kid was a prostitute?

He looked different in his picture. His eyes weren't as wide and his features seemed much sharper. He had a sultry look in his eyes, that gave off anything but innocence. That couldn't possibly be the kid sat next to him. 

"You work here?"

Jenissi nodded, dimple digging into his right cheek, his hood falling a little further forward over his auburn hair. "I live here. My Mom and Dad run this place."

Sangwon tilted his head. Did he mean his actual parents or that guy from last night? Why were his parents whoring him out? 

"Is Yano your real name?"

He hadn't even realised Jenissi had shuffled closer and was looking directly at him through circular lenses.

"No, it- it's Sangwon." Why did he just tell him that? He hadn't told anyone his birth name since he moved here.

"Sangwon? I like that. Mine's Taeyang."

"Like the sun?" He smiled softly. That suited him.

"You can call me that if you want." Taeyang shifted even closer to him. "Do you wanna see my roo-"

"Hi! Welcome to Oasis." The man from last night appeared from one of the doors leading out of the front room. He was smiling brightly, dark eyes forming crescent moons as he approached Sangwon, hand outstretched. "I'm Sehyuk."

"Yano."

"Can I show Sangwon around?" Taeyang jumped up, arms wrapping around Sehyuk's as they did they night before. Sangwon stuttered, he hadn't actually given the kid permission to call him by his real name.

"Maybe later, sweetie." Sehyuk smiled, brushing a few stray hairs out of Taeyang's eyes as the boy pouted. "We need to talk first. Why don't you go see what Hansol's doing?"

Taeyang whined as Sehyuk gave him an affectionate yet stern look before wandering off through one of the doors. He knew fine well the brunette got attached to people far too quickly and he had no idea if this Yano was even planning on joining them. 

"We can talk in my office."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost forgot about this fic oops so i decided to combine what was meant to be two chapters into one!!  
> enjoy some more of my baby tae being adorable i want to swaddle him and i think Sangwon wants to too tbh

 

Sangwon followed Sehyuk through the door next to the front desk into what he could only assume was Sehyuk's office. It looked more like a small living room with a desk in the corner, if anything. Mainly casual with the business stuff being shoved to the side. 

"So, you're interested in joining us?" Sehyuk smiled as he sat down, chin resting on the palm of his hand as he propped his elbow on the desk. "You looked kind of sick of your life last night."

Sangwon hummed, not really agreeing or disagreeing as he looked around the room. His eyes fell on the collection of framed photographs on one of the walls, above a large fireplace. This guy really liked photos, huh?

Most of them seemed to be of the boys he saw on the wall outside, but these weren't from photoshoots. They looked like they were self-taken, in groups of two or more, at the beach or in theme parks or of all eight of them around a table. They almost looked like the types of photos one would have of their kids. 

The only one that wasn't of them was directly in the middle. He was pretty sure it was of Sehyuk, but he looked younger, his hair was lighter. He was kissing another man, both dressed in matching suits. 

"Are you married?"

Sehyuk followed Sangwon's eyeline, smiling softly. "Yeah. My husband Sangdo and I own this place. We wanted to open somewhere safe for people like you to work."

Safe? That was rarely at the top of any brothel owners list of requirements. Sangwon was pretty sure money was usually their main priority. Not safety. 

"I've never worked for anyone before." Sangwon turned back to Sehyuk, eyes locking with the elders. "I've always been independent, but honestly, I'm getting sick of doing all the work myself." 

Sehyuk sat back in his chair, chewing on the end of a pen. "That's understandable, the business side of things is pretty boring. Me and Sangdo take care of all of that here."

"For a price, I assume."

Sehyuk chuckled lowly. Sangwon wasn't stupid, he knew how this worked. "Well, we have to keep the house running somehow. We only take 10% of what you make as meeting clients isn't the only part of your job here. You'd have to keep up with your social media profiles, we have a fairly large following all around the country and overseas. That can range from an Instagram account to webcam work, it depends on how much money you're looking to make and how comfortable you feel with that stuff. Nothing is forced here." Sehyuk went over the basic outline of the job as he rifled around in the draw under his desk for the papers that went into more detail. "You'd have to rent a room from us. Whether you just use that room to work or come live here is up to you."

"Live here?" Sangwon's eyebrows shot up under his dark hair. 

"All my boys live here." Sehyuk smiled, almost proudly. "It's not mandatory, but it makes things easier."

 _My boys_. Sangwon couldn't tell if that made him feel warm inside or uneasy. 

"Last night you said you're not like most places. What does that mean exactly?"

"We're a family here. I care about my boys more than anything."

 _Family_. That word almost knocked the air out of Sangwon's lungs. It had been so long since he had heard it. Since he had thought about it. 

"Would I have to call you Mom?" Sangwon smirked, tilting his head. Snarky comments were the best, well, most socially acceptable, defence mechanism he knew. 

Sehyuk smiled softly, glancing down at the photograph on his desk, the one he kept facing himself that no one else saw. The one from when he and Sangdo took the boys to Brisbane for the week. Like a real family. 

"A lot of my boys see us as parental figures, either because they don't have any or because we care about them more than anyone else ever has. If they want to refer to us as such, who am I to refuse?"

Sangwon shifted in his seat. This place was all too much for him. He just wanted someone to deal with the accounting side of things, he didn't want a family. He didn't  _need_  a family. 

"Look, Yano, I know you're sick of doing this alone, and I think you'd fit in great here, but you're clearly not so sure. Why not stay the night and see how we work? There's a lot more to this place than you might think."

"And miss out on a night’s work?" Sangwon spat back. There was no way he could afford that. He barely made anything yesterday, he couldn't waste an entire night pissing about here. 

Sehyuk sighed. Sangwon was going to be more work than he originally thought. "If you're serious about joining a brothel I can guarantee you won't find anywhere like this. We have a pretty sweet deal going on here, Yano. Nowhere else will care about your wellbeing as much as we do. We have panic buttons in every room, security on hand at all times, a strict no bareback policy, we don't allow customers to renegotiate prices and you will never be forced or coerced into doing something you don't want to. If you don't want to do oral or even kiss clients, that's fine, it'll be put in your profile. Even if you ever get sick of the sex, or just want a break, there are plenty of other ways you can make money here. We have a bar downstairs, we offer strip shows and lap dances, we offer massages, escorting and camera-only work. Everything you do here is completely your choice, Yano."

Sangwon's breath hitched in his throat as he tried to process everything Sehyuk was telling him. This isn't what he expected at all. He had always avoided brothels because he thought they were exploitative, just a way for people to make money off of vulnerable sex workers. He had always prided himself on being his own boss, on not having to give anyone a cut of his profits. 

This almost sounded too good to be true. 

"I'll stay for a bit. But I can't afford not to work tonight."

Sehyuk smiled brightly, those crescent moons forming again, tiny lines forming around his eyes. Sangwon wondered how old he was to be married and owning such a business. 

"Right, well, this goes into more detail about what working with us entails." He handed Sangwon a stack of papers, the youngers eyes widening at the amount of reading he would have to do. "I guess we better show you around."

Sangwon followed Sehyuk out of his office back into the front room of the bordello. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious to find out what else the building had in store. He flinched as someone called his birth name. 

Taeyang had clearly gotten bored of whatever it was Sehyuk had told him to do and resorted to waiting in the foyer for them to finish their talk. He had a fluffy toy bunny clutched close to his chest as he beamed up at Sangwon. 

"Tae, baby, you wanna help me give Yano the grand tour?" The brunette nodded enthusiastically, jumping up to join his adoptive 'mother' and the newcomer. 

Sehyuk lead them through one of the two doors Sangwon hadn't been through yet, the one just to the left of the front desk. 

It revealed what looked like a living room. Just a normal living room like in a normal house. Soft looking slate sofas littered with cushions, a widescreen TV mounted above an inviting fireplace, tiny ornaments scatters around the room, in between even more photographs. 

This  _definitely_  wasn't what he expected from a brothel. 

"The clients aren't allowed back here, this is our home."

"We have movie nights on Wednesday's." Taeyang piped up. Sangwon had vaguely remembered scanning over something in the paperwork saying they were closed on Wednesdays. "This week is Kookie's choice though, so it'll probably be something dumb."

They really did act like a family, huh? He couldn't even remember what that was like. He wasn't even sure he wanted to remember what that was like. 

"It gets a little cramped around here, but we make it work. It's rare we're all in the same room anyway."

Sehyuk continued to lead him around the behind the scenes part of the building, through the industrial sized kitchen with the island bench in the middle and the grand dining room with a table big enough to fit at least twelve people, they even had a second, slightly smaller living room-stroke-games room on the other side of the house. This place looked more like something out of Desperate Housewives than a whorehouse. 

"This is pretty much your own little sanctuary. You can come here whenever you want, regardless of whether you choose to live here or not, just treat it as your home. I think it's important you guys have somewhere other than your rooms where you can relax."

Sangwon was feeling a little overwhelmed. He couldn't understand why Sehyuk was offering him so much. Why Sehyuk would want him to be part of this if they were literally a family. Why would he want to add some outsider, who wasn't even sure if he wanted to be here, to that? 

"And this, is the back garden." Sehyuk beamed, looking more than proud of himself as he slid the French windows open.  

"Holy fuck."

It had a pool. A really big pool. Sangwon had always dreamed of living somewhere with a pool. He had decided it should be mandatory for every house to have one in such a ridiculously hot country. There were flowers absolutely everywhere. Pinks, whites and oranges; just like in the front garden. It looked almost tropical. 

"My Mom designed all of this himself, it's pretty right?" Taeyang was staring up at him with wide, expectant eyes. 

"Yeah..." Sangwon breathed, not wanting to disappoint the brunette for whatever reason. 

"It's rare that clients are allowed back here, but we do have pool parties sometimes. Mixers, and whatnot. We have a spa and outdoor bar," Sehyuk motioned to the area kept under awning for those unexpected Australian downpours, before pointing to what looked like a fancy shed right at the bottom of the garden, "and that is like an outdoor room that can be used for work. Some people prefer it, it has more of a rustic feel, I guess."

Sangwon tried to imagine himself living here. Tried to imagine himself in the pool, just chilling before he had to do any actual work. He had never actually been in an outdoor pool before, he practically gagged as he remembered the indoor one his mother used to take him to back in Seoul when he was learning to swim. The overwhelming smell of chlorine, the mass amounts of people. 

"Can we use the pool whenever we want?"

"Of course! The pool is fully open to my boys, it's all yours. Same goes for the spa. The only thing I ask is if you do use it to work, please don't go any further than kissing. I don't want all those bodily fluids up in my pool." Sehyuk grimaced. He tried to keep his house as sanitary as possible, you know, considering. 

He followed Sehyuk back through the home part of the house, back into the main entrance.  

"I'll show you the bar next. Do you have any dance experience?" Sehyuk inquired as he pushed through the last remaining door, the one on the same wall as all the photographed. 

Sangwon laughed out a soft 'no'. Dancing really wasn't his forte. He could just about manage a lap dance for a client, but he was in no way willing to get up on stage and gyrate around a pole. No doubt he would look absolutely ridiculous. 

Sangwon's breath hitched as Taeyang's fingers absentmindedly tangled with his on the way down the stairs to the basement. He felt something bubble up in his stomach as the smaller boy seemed to tighten and loosen his grip, almost as if he was trying to calm himself. He wasn't one for handholding, but he felt as if he couldn't deny Taeyang this one small thing. 

Sangwon's jaw dropped as they made it downstairs to the bar. He had expected some dank, shady hole. Not this. Everything looked so...clean, and there was actual daylight spilling through the windows at the very top of the room. Not at all how imagined a strip club under a brothel to be. The ceiling had coloured spot lights fit into it, casting an ethereal pink glow over the white and chrome interior. The bar was a sleek metal, so spotless it almost looked mirrored, with more spirits than Sangwon had ever seen neatly stacked behind it. Real, branded spirits. Not the dodgy stuff. Tables and chairs were scattered around the floor, all perfectly matching and all spaced fairly far apart to make socialising with clients easier. The far end of the bar housed a large T-shaped stage with three poles jutting out of it, pink LED lights lining it like a runway. 

He was so absorbed in the interior design of the place he had barely even registered a body hanging from one of the poles, staring back at him. 

"Are we opening early or something? Because I need at least two hours to get ready before I look decent enough to have fifty's thrown at me."

The blonde twirled around the pole, dismounting gracefully before making his way over to them. Sangwon tried to tear his eyes away from this guy's torso, but the diy crop top he was wearing accentuating his abnormally slim waist and the way he effortlessly swung his hips as he walked made that near impossible. 

He need not have bothered attempting not to look as the dancer paid absolutely no attention to him, eyes fixed on Taeyang as he approached the boy with his arms outstretched. 

"Hi, cutie!"

Taeyang gravitated towards him almost instantly, fingers unlocking from Sangwon's, making them twitch at the sudden lack of contact, his bunny plushie getting crushed in between them as the blonde wrapped his arms around Taeyang's slight frame. 

"This is Hojoonie." Taeyang smiled, that dimple of his reappearing as he turned back to Sangwon. "He's our best dancer." 

Hojoon smirked. "Don't tell Jiho that, I can't be putting up with him fucking sulking all night." Taeyang giggled and Hojoon peppered kisses across the brunette’s temples. 

They were cute. Really cute. He wondered if he would end up developing a relationship like that with any of the guys that worked here. It would be kind of nice, he supposed. That was, if he actually chose to join this place. Obviously.  

"This is Sangwon, he's gonna come live with us!" Taeyang beamed as he managed to squirm out of Hojoon’s grasp, motioning over to the dark-haired boy. 

Sangwon didn't even have time to correct him as Hojoon's eyes locked on his body, scouring him. The bright smile he gave Taeyang all but disappeared. 

He felt tiny under Hojoon’s judgemental gaze, even though the blonde was significantly shorter than him. Actually, Hojoon wasn't that much taller than Taeyang, but he seemed bigger. Maybe it was just because the brunette came across as so childlike, even though Sangwon was beginning to doubt that he was as young as he made out. He couldn't possibly be. Sehyuk didn't seem like the type to hire anyone underage.

"Cute." Was the only syllable that escaped Hojoon’s lips after he was done giving Sangwon a very thorough once over. "Well, I gotta get back to practicing so try not to get in my way." Hojoon turned to make his way back to the stage. "Oh, and Mom, tell Jiho to get his bitch ass down here, or I'll just have to perform without him tonight."

Sehyuk laughed softly, breathing out a _'yes, baby'_ as he let Hojoon get back to work. "That's pretty much all there is down here, it's just a huge bar. There are private rooms for lap dances or whatever," he nodded to the doors that lined the wall of the main entrance, "but if you're not a dancer you'll probably never need to use them. It's up to you if you even want to come down here and mingle with clients, I know not everyone is comfortable around alcohol, not that we never let anyone get too drunk anyway, but you don't have to if you don't want." Sehyuk shrugged. Sangwon was amazed that the rules here seemed so laid back. He wondered how Sehyuk and his husband made any money if they were allowing their workers to pick and choose which areas they worked in. 

"I only come down here in the daytime to watch Hojoonie dance, it's too dark at night so I stay upstairs instead." Taeyang spoke, tucking the head of his bunny underneath his chin. Of course he was scared of the dark. Sangwon wouldn't have expected anything less from him. 

They made their way back upstairs, this time to the first floor, Sangwon smiled to himself as Taeyang's hand found its way back into Sangwon's. His hands were  _so_  tiny. 

"These are the rooms, the ones you'll be renting if you did choose to join us."

Sangwon looked around the area from where he was stood on the landing. There were five doors, each with an engraved name plate.  _Jungkook. Jimin. B-Joo. Atom._  And one was left blank. Maybe that would be his room. Each door seemed to have its own personality too; little stickers framing the name plate, or things hung from the door handle. 

"That room without a name plate is mine and Sangdo's, but  _please_  try not to disturb us when we're in there." Sehyuk giggled, almost sheepishly. Sangwon stifled a laugh at the way Taeyang's nose twisted up at the idea of his  _parents_  having sex, despite being a prostitute himself. 

"The rooms are pretty spacious." Sehyuk was already back on the staircase, making his way up to the next floor, Sangwon following to keep up. He couldn't believe how big this place was. Sure, it looked big from the outside, but the inside was something else. This floor was the same as the last one. Five rooms, but only three on this floor had name plates.  _Suga. Hojoon. Jiho._ Wait, where was...

"You'll be able to redecorate however you want too, within reason." Sehyuk chuckled as he pushed open one of the unlabelled rooms. "We currently have two spare rooms. They're both exactly the same, so it would be your choice which one you want. They're all equipped with en suites and showers, meaning you can get your client to wash up beforehand."

The room was fairly spacious. All white with wooden floors and a king size bed under the window. It had a few basic bits of furniture dotted around; a wardrobe, desk, set of drawers. A door on the far side of the room which he assumed was the en suite. Honestly, this room alone looked better than his entire shitty apartment in the city centre. 

Then he thought of how much his shitty one bedroom apartment cost him. He was paying well over $300 a week for a cramped bedroom, barely functioning bathroom and another general room that doubled as a kitchen/living room. There was no way this place would be cheap. 

"How much is rent?"

"$300 a week."

Sangwon was glad he hadn't been taking a drink at that moment, because he was sure he would have spat it all over the pristine white room. _Three_  hundred dollars? A  _week_? He could barely afford his apartment how was he meant to afford this place? Now he understood why they all chose to live here, paying for a separate place was ludicrous. 

"I know it's a lot, Yano, but this place is really expensive to run. You can choose to pay monthly if you want, we usually advise newcomers do that at the beginning." Sehyuk turned, taking in how ghostly Yano had gone after finding out how much a place like this would cost. "I can guarantee that working here you'll make way more than enough to afford that."

Yano's heart was pounding in his chest. Sehyuk could _guarantee_ he would make way more than that. How popular was this place? How much did they charge? Why would they want a cheap whore like him here? He usually let his clients decide how much he was worth, which wasn't a whole lot. He felt like he wasn't good enough to be here. 

"This is the best floor cause you're close to my room!" 

Sangwon was pulled from his thoughts of self-deprivation as Taeyang swung their arms together to get his attention. His smile was so bright, cheeks rounded, eyes sparkling. If it wasn't for the rent issue Sangwon was sure he would have agreed to working here just to keep him happy. 

 _No_. That was stupid. Why would he base such a huge life decision on this weird kids smile?

"Wait, where is your room?" None of the doors he had seen so far had the brunettes name on. 

"Upstairs."

 _Upstairs?_  This place had  _another_  floor? 

"Tae insisted on having the attic room when we moved in here. Didn't you, sweetie?" Sehyuk laughed, throwing an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, pulling him into a forehead kiss. "Not that he ever actually sleeps up there."

"I get lonely." Taeyang pouted. He hated sleeping alone, he would much rather slide in with one or the others, or worm his way into sleeping in between his  _parents_. His pout turned back into a hopeful smile as he turned back to Sangwon, fingers tightening around the others. "Hey, if you sleep over tonight you can stay with me!"

"Oh, uh" Sangwon faltered, "I, uh, wasn't planning on staying that long. I have stuff to do later."

Taeyang's smile fell. It made something inside Sangwon feel...empty. 

"Yano is just looking around for now, honey. He wants to see how things work around here before deciding if he's going to join us or not."

"Oh." Taeyang blinked a couple of times, as if he was trying to understand why anyone would choose not to join them.

"Anyway, the main bathroom is upstairs too an-"

"Why wouldn't you want to live here?"

Sehyuk rolled his eyes. He should have known Taeyang wouldn't let this drop. 

"Tae." He warned, knowing how the younger tended to get fixated on things. He didn't want the tiny brunette guilt tripping Yano into anything. 

"What? Don't you wanna be part of our family?"

Sangwon's stomach churned again at that word.  _Family_. Honestly, he didn't want to be a part of any family. He didn't need one. He had done fine without a family for this long. But Taeyang was staring at him so intensely he wasn't sure he could say no to those eyes. 

"I...I don't know what I want."

The smaller boy cast his gaze down, eyes hidden by the reflective surface of his wire rimmed glasses. He really didn't understand people sometimes. It was almost as if they didn't want to be happy. His fingers untangled from Sangwon's, making his way to the small, curved staircase that wasn't attached to the main one. Sangwon assumed it was the one to his room. 

"Are you gonna show Yano your room, babe?"

"No." Taeyang's answer was short, sharp. His voice almost seemed deeper than it had before. "I have to get ready for work, right?" He finished, not even bothering to look back as he disappeared around the corner. 

Sehyuk sighed. Great. A moody Taeyang never ended well. 

"Is he okay?" Sangwon asked, eyebrows furrowed as he turned back to Sehyuk. 

"He tends to get attached to new people really quickly, I wouldn't worry about it." Sehyuk turned that kind smile of his back on, not wanting Sangwon to feel uncomfortable. "Anyway, that's pretty much it for the tour. We officially open for business at eight, do you still want to hang around and see the place in action?" Sehyuk really hoped Taeyang hadn't thrown Yano off, he knew the taller boy would be a great asset to them. 

"Yeah, sure. There's a few more questions I want to ask too."

"Perfect!" Sehyuk clapped his hands together, motioning for Sangwon to follow him back downstairs. The youngers eyes flickered back to the small staircase that lead to the attic one last time. "We can talk over things in the kitchen, Sangdo should be in by now, hopefully he'll be down there."

 

⤛ ⍤ ⤜

 

It had barely been half an hour and Sangwon was struggling to keep up with all the names; both real and stage. Names weren’t his strong point. Nor were faces. He was trying to match them up to the named pictures he had seen on the wall earlier, but hey all looked so different in person. Cuter. It was difficult to match the real thing to the overly photoshopped sex worker directory he saw earlier.

"So, you're gonna, like, live here?" B-Joo, or Byungjoo. The pretty one with the wide eyes and the dick sucking lips. That one he remembered. He wondered if that was where he got his hooker name from.

"How much do you usually make a night?" Atom. The one with the pretty long hair. He said real his name was...something similar to Sangwon's own. Maybe. He was pretty sure it began with  _Sang_. Sang... Sanggyun! That was it.

"How old are you? You look, like, fifteen." Bunny teeth. Uh...Jungkook. Ironic statement considering he was a good few years younger than Sangwon was.

"He'll probably be popular with the Daddy crowd. He has one of those baby faces." Hojoon. That dancer with the nice body from before.

"How do you feel about threesomes?" Jiho, the goth with the good bone structure. He might not have been a goth but Sangwon couldn't think of any other reason anyone would wear all black in the middle of summer.

"If you're here to observe are you gonna literally watch us fuck?" Jimin. The other one with the lips. He had no problem remembering the ones with the good lips. He had always had an oral fixation.

"Oh, I would be  _so_  into that." Hojoon. Again. this one was going to be a handful, he could just tell.

Sangwon was already regretting agreeing to stay, he wasn't sure living with a bunch of other hookers was something he wanted. A bunch of  _loud_  hookers. 

There were only six of them though, he could have sworn there were eight pictures hung by the door, eight rooms. He figured Taeyang was still upstairs, Sehyuk had mentioned the brunette had a tendency to sulk. But he wondered where the eighth member of this so-called family was.

"Leave him alone, let him enjoy his food in peace."

"Sorry, Dad." Jungkook scoffed with a roll of his eyes as Sangdo tried to settle the group down. 

Sangwon liked Sangdo. He seemed like the only sane one in this place. It was a surprise that someone so calm and level headed would even get involved in this business. Maybe it was just a facade. Maybe he just acted like this to lure potential workers in. 

"Do you always eat together like this?" It seemed like a weird way to start a night of selling sex for money. 

"We try to, it's kinda nice, right?" Byungjoo spoke up, his dick sucking lips spreading into a wide smile.

"When we can all be bothered." Sanggyun raised his eyebrows, eyes flickering over to the empty seats around the dining table as he shoved a handful of fries in his mouth.

"Tae will be down eventually, you know what he's like." Jiho interjected, nudging Sanggyun with his elbow. 

"I wasn't talking about him." Sanggyun bit back under his breath, well, through a mouthful of potato.

"Sanggyun." Sehyuk shot him a pointed glare across the table. Sehyuk and Sangdo really did seem like parental figures, they seemed to have an air of authority over the rest of the boys. Sangwon hoped it was just that, a parental thing. He had heard way too many horror stories from people he knew on the streets of abusive pimps and brothel owners, that was one of the main reasons he had avoided this side of the business for so long. He couldn't go back to that.

Sangdo and Sehyuk seemed sweet though, they genuinely seemed to care about their workers.  _Their boys_ , as they put it. Their family. 

The glanced around the table. The six of them  _did_  look happy, at home, even. They looked completely comfortable around Sehyuk and Sangdo. Maybe he was just being overly cautious. Who was he to judge what was and wasn't a family, anyway? It's not like he actually knew anything about families. It's not like he had ever-

He was drawn from his thoughts by a giggling he instantly recognised as Taeyang. He had only known the kid a few hours and his laughter managed to catch his attention as if he had been listening to it for years. 

"Ah, the prodigal son returns." Hojoon sat back in his chair, arms folding across his chest. 

Sangwon almost thought he was talking about Taeyang until another boy with striking aqua hair was being pulled into the dining room by the by the brunette. When Taeyang had said he was getting ready for work, Sangwon hadn't expected that to mean cloaking himself in yet another oversized sweater. It wasn't exactly hooker attire. At least this time he wasn't wearing a hoodie, he could see the boy’s hair properly, it was more coppery than he first thought. 

"Shut the fuck up, Hojoon." The aqua haired boy sat down at one of the empty seats, Taeyang automatically settling down in his lap, legs drawn up so he could stretch the powder blue material of his sweatshirt over his bare knees and he snuggled back into the other boy's chest. "You're just jealous you don't have a lawyer sugar daddy that takes you on shopping trips to Melbourne."

"Guilty." Hojoon admitted with a roll of his eyes. Who wouldn't be jealous of that?

"Who the fuck is this?"

Sangwon's chewing came to a halt. He couldn't even remember the guy's name from the photos...he was sure he'd remember someone with hair that colour. 

"That's Sangwonnie, he's gonna come live with us!" Taeyang beamed, looping his arms around the aqua haired boy’s shoulders, who was giving Sangwon a look of sheer disdain. His smile faltered as he remembered Sangwon had said earlier. "Maybe..."

The aqua hair boy hummed, almost uninterested as his gaze turned to his _parents_ , an arm protectively wrapping around Taeyang's waist. "I didn't realise we were recruiting."

"That's cause you're never here, Yoongi." Jimin commented offhandedly, skimming through the notifications on his phone, not even giving the other so much as eye contact. 

Yoongi? That name didn't sound at all familiar. Sangwon figured that was this guy’s real name and he must have a stage name, a stage name he couldn't for the life of him remember. 

"That's cause I'm off doing bigger and better things, Jimin,  _sweetie_." Yoongi's voice was laced with venom as he shot a look at the redhead. A look that soon dissipated as he turned back to Taeyang whom he was currently hand feeding fries. It was obvious that Yoongi had a soft spot for the brunette, he had barely even glanced at the rest of his  _brothers_. 

"Okay, enough." Sangdo held his hands up to signal a truce before this broke out into a full-on argument. He couldn't be dealing with that right now, especially not when they had clients on the way. That wouldn't exactly go down well. "I don't want any bickering going on tonight. You're all professionals, alright?"

"Yes, father dearest." Yoongi drawled, motioning for Taeyang to move out of his lap so he could stand up. "I'm going to get ready. I want  _him_  gone by the time I get back."

Sangwon's blood ran cold. It was pretty obvious Yoongi was talking about him. Well, maybe he wouldn't be working here even if he wanted to anyway. 

"Ignore him." Sangwon flinched as Taeyang placed himself down in his lap, after looking around for somewhere to sit now that Yoongi had left. He didn't really do chairs. Other people's knees were way more comfortable. And Sangwon looked extra comfy. 

"Yeah, seriously, pay no attention to him." Jiho spoke up, sipping on his coke. "He didn't even bother to learn my name for, like, the first month I worked here. He called me Chico for weeks." Jiho twisted his nose as he replayed the numerous  _'hey, Chico.', 'it’s Jiho.', 'isn't that what I said?'_ conversations he had with Yoongi just months ago. 

"He just referred to me as 'manchild' when I first started. Apparently, I have the body of a man and the face of a child and Jungkook was too much effort to remember, so..." He trailed off, shrugging with a gentle laugh as recalled what a bitch Yoongi was to him when he first came to OASIS. "You get used to him though, he's actually pretty nice when he wants to be."

"Seriously, sweetie, don't let him scare you off." Sehyuk smiled softly at him as he began to clear up the plates now the boys were pretty much done with their food. "Yoongi likes to think he's in charge around here, but he isn't." 

Sehyuk ran his fingers through Sangwon's hair as he passed the newcomer, just as he would have with any one of his kids, causing Sangwon to tense up, but only momentarily. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had shown him such subtle affection like that. Probably when he was really young. It made him crave more. 

"Okay, time to get ready. Everyone out."

 

⤛ ⍤ ⤜

 

Sangwon ended up staying longer than intended. He just seemed to get caught up in it all. Sangdo and Sehyuk showed him all the parts of the business in action they could, within reason, they did have to keep their clients privacy after all. 

He spent a lot of time in the bar, chatting with the staff, watching the boys flirt with potential customers, watching the dancers perform. They blew him away. For someone that sold their body, he had never actually been to a strip club. It was way more technical and less seedy than he had ever imagined. He lost count of how many patrons had asked him if he was new to the bordello. He replied with a sultry smile and a _'maybe'._ He may not be working there currently, but if he chose to join them he figured it didn't hurt to try and charm potential clients in advance. 

He spent time upstairs too, behind the desk and in Sehyuk's office, seeing how the business really worked. He learned that most of their clients were loyal patrons and would book in advance, and that they usually had a favourite boy. He noticed that Yoongi’s schedule was almost fully booked all night. That would explain why he hadn't seen him down in the bar at all. 

It fascinated him; how the entire thing worked. There was so much going on in one building; massages, pole dancing, lap dances, cam work, escorting, full blown prostitution. He wondered how they managed to keep a track of everything. How Sehyuk and Sangdo hadn't lost their minds. 

He got so caught up in the whole thing that he didn't even bother looking at the time until it was well after 2am. 

 _Fuck_. 

He should have been out working ages ago. He had rent due next week and he was seriously behind. He had just managed to scrape enough together for his electricity bill; which was abnormally high this month due to his air conditioning being on constantly. 

But...did he even want to go back to his shitty apartment? Could he really be bothered to go out and hang around on street corners in the dangerous part of the city for hours on end when he could be here, having appointments pre-booked for him, in a gorgeous house with security and plush beds as opposed to the shady motels guys would usually take him to. 

Honestly, he didn't want to leave. This place seemed perfect. Maybe  _too_  perfect. But he was willing to take the risk. He could make way more money here than he ever could on his own. He could live somewhere more than decent. He could have a  _family_. 

That giggle pulled him from his thoughts again. He looked up from the desk where he had been sitting with Yoonchul for the past hour to see Taeyang reaching up on his toes to press a chaste kiss to the lips of someone at least three times his age before waving the man goodbye. It made his stomach churn, even though Sangwon wouldn't bat an eyelid at sleeping with someone of that age, it felt weird thinking about someone like Taeyang doing the same. He still couldn't believe the petite brunette was actually a prostitute. He looked like he was half way through high school. 

"Sangwonnie! You're still here! I was worried you'd left!"

Taeyang jumped back into his lap, earning a hushed grunt from the dark-haired boy. He wriggled around a little, trying to make himself comfortable. Sangwon could sense Yoonchul sending him a _'bitch, really?'_ look from where he was sat next to him behind the desk without even turning to look as he just allowed it to happen. Sangwon just shrugged it off. 

"I'm tired." The brunette whined, head resting in Sangwon's shoulder, nuzzling into the taller boy’s neck. 

"Then go to bed." Yoonchul spoke up, absentmindedly playing some game on his phone. 

Taeyang whined again, this time more dramatically, arms loosely wrapping around Sangwon's shoulders. 

Yoonchul sighed. He locked his mobile, picking the landline up and pressing one of the speed dial buttons. "Sehyuk? Can Tae go to bed, he's whinging. Yeah, all his appointments are done for the night. Cool. Thanks." He tossed the phone back down on the desk, blocking his own to go back to whatever game he was playing before. "Your Mom says you can go to bed."

Taeyang practically squealed with delight, right in Sangwon's ear as he hopped out of the other boy's lap. It was actually kinda cute how he needed permission from his  _Mom_  to go to bed early. 

"Come on, let’s go." He pulled Sangwon up in one swift motion. _Jesus, he's stronger than he looks._

"Go where?"

"Bed." 

Taeyang didn't even give Sangwon a chance to answer as he pulled him up the stairs, passing a couple of the other boys with clients on the way. 

"Taeya- I- I wasn't planning on staying."

"It's too late to go home now, you might as well." The brunette smiled, clearly not taking no for an answer as he pushed open his bed room door. 

His room was...it was massive. The ceilings weren't that high, being the attic and all, but he figured that probably didn't matter considering Taeyang was so tiny. It was decorated in muted colours, eggshell white and lavender. The sloped ceilings were draped with pale chiffon, intertwined with star shaped fairy lights which lead to the four-poster bed at the far end of the room. It looked almost ethereal. 

"Woah, your room is..."

"Pretty? I know." Taeyang smiled to himself, sitting down at his dressing table to take off his makeup. Even his mirror had lights wrapped around it. "I don't like the dark, so..." He trailed off, turning to face Sangwon. He actually looked a little older without the makeup. His eyes didn't look as wide and he hadn't even realised the freckles were fake. 

Sangwon milled around the room as Taeyang cleaned himself up. He smiled at the stuffed animals piled up on the floor on either side of his bed, as if they were protecting him from something. He smiled at the clumsily stuck up photos of him with the other boys. His smile faltered a little as he noticed the collars and sex toys neatly hung on the wall next to his wardrobe, as if they were on display. It was still weird to him that he and Taeyang were in the same profession. He seemed so childlike, and even though he was sure he was of age, although maybe just, he wondered if the brunette really understood what was going on here. 

"Do you want something to sleep in?" Taeyang trotted over, noticed Sangwon was lurking around his wardrobe. He threw the doors open, rifling through one of the meticulously folded drawers to pull out two oversized t-shirts. Did this kid own anything that actually fit him?

"Here," he threw the black one at Sangwon, claiming the long sleeved white one for himself, "I stole that from Jiho ages ago, he never even realised. 

Sangwon just blinked at the t-shirt in his hands, deciding not to question it. He had been in these clothes all day after all, he didn't want to get the bed dirty, it looked so pristine. But...how?

"Do you...work in here too?"

Taeyang nodded, humming to himself as he crawled on the bed. "Turn around."

"What?"

"I need to get changed. Turn around."

Sangwon quirked an eyebrow. That seemed like a weird request from a prostitute, but he obliged none the less, examining another collection of pictures on the wall. These were mainly of cute dogs. 

"Isn't it, like, weird sleeping in the same bed you work in?" He tried to phrase the question as delicately as possible. He could never take guys back to his apartment to let them fuck him there. The idea of it made him gag. 

"Not really," he could just about make out the sound of Taeyang wrestling with the bed covers, "we put different sheets over the beds when we're with clients, - you can turn back around - and use different pillows, so it's not like they were really in the bed, you know?"

He patted the space on the bed next to him, already burying himself under the covers as Sangwon turned back around. 

"Come on, I'm tired." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lowkey forgot about this fic oop sorry. this chapter is only small but hopefully soon it'll get into the real shit!!!!

Sangwon awoke the next morning with Taeyang in his arms. Sometime during the night Taeyang had managed to snuggle right into him; legs tangled, head tucked under his chin, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. It felt...nice. Sehyuk had mentioned that Taeyang preferred sleeping in other peoples bed so he wasn't alone, if that was the case he could probably get used to this. He sighed contentedly, nuzzling back into auburn hair.

"The fuck are you doing in his bed?" 

Sangwon's eyes snapped open. Ugh. Yoongi.

"Jesus, Yoongi, chill." Jimin appeared from behind him, climbing onto the bed and settling down on the other side of Taeyang.

"I thought I hinted for you to leave."

Sangwon scoffed. "Then clearly, you didn't hint hard enough."

Yoongi narrowed his eyes as Jimin stifled a laugh. People didn't usually challenge him around here, but he didn't have time for this right now.

"Whatever. Jimin, when Tae wakes up tell him I've gone out and I'll see him later."

"Oh, you're actually coming home tonight, then?" Jimin shot back, nonchalant, suddenly finding his cuticles every interesting.

"Don't fucking start with me, Park."

"I'm not making him promises you're probably not going to keep, Yoongi."

Yoongi glowered, sucking on the inside of his cheek. He  _really_  didn't have time for this. He leaned down over Sangwon as if he wasn't even there to press a chaste kiss to Taeyang's forehead before turning on his heel to leave.

Sangwon let out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding in. "That was...intense."

Jimin chuckled lowly, sliding under the covers and snuggling into Taeyang's back. "Intense is a  _very_  apt word to describe Yoongi."

"What's his problem with me?"

"It's not just you, it's everyone. He doesn't like new people, thinks they're threatening the family or some shit. Kinda ironic considering he's the one who's probably going to end up tearing us apart." Jimin ran his fingers through Taeyang's hair as the brunette slept. "He's really protective of Taeyang too. He tends to get attached to people really easily."

Sangwon hummed. So people kept saying.

"Have you decided if you're staying yet?"

Sangwon avoided Jimin's gaze. He hadn't. He was still so weary of this whole situation. Sure, it seemed like the perfect deal. He got somewhere amazing to live, would be surrounded by all these people that were supportive of his lifestyle and career choices, maybe he could even have some friends or whatever... But that was it. This all seemed  _too_  perfect. He had been let down too many times in the past by something that seemed too good to be true and ended up being just that. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that something else was going on here.

"Because if not then I suggest you leave while he’s still asleep."

Really? Jimin too? Did anyone but Sehyuk actually want him here?

"I don't want him to get his hopes up." Jimin smiled to himself as Taeyang stirred slightly, shuffling back into the redhead’s warmth. "He might be older than me but he's like my baby brother, I hate seeing him get hurt."

Everyone around here seemed to want to look after Taeyang, to protect him. He glanced down at the brunette who was whispering softly in his sleep. It made Sangwon smile. He looked so angelic, so soft. His fair skin practically glowed in the dim fairy lights. It was weird to think that just last night he had let a guy well into his 60's fuck him for a couple of hundred dollars in this very bed. It just seemed... Something didn't feel right. 

_Wait_.

"He's older than you?"

Jimin quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah... He's twenty-five."

"What?"

"Twenty-six in August. He's the oldest one here, actually."

Sangwon looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms. Taeyang was nearly twenty-six? He was almost five years older than Sangwon?  _Taeyang_  was the oldest one here? Older than Hojoon? Than Yoongi? This petite kid with chestnut hair who lived in oversized sweaters, had more plushies than most six year olds and preferred sitting on someone else's lap than on an actual chair was actually the oldest prostitute in this place? 

Jimin laughed at the perplexed expression on Sangwon's face. "How old did you think he was?"

"W-well I...I dunno. I hoped that he was at least eighteen, but he looks younger so-"

"They would never hire a kid." Jimin's eyes were locked on Sangwon's. _Fuck_. He made a mental note to try not to offend Sehyuk or Sangdo in anyway. The boys that lived here were obviously very attached to them. "Jungkook is the youngest here, he's nineteen."

Sangwon knew Jungkook was young, but he had just assumed Taeyang was younger. He looked it, and he definitely acted it. He couldn't get over the fact the brunette was the eldest. 

"Do you like it here?" Sangwon changed the subject, hoping it would make Jimin hate him a little less for coming for the redhead’s _parents_. 

"I love it. This is the closest thing to a family I've ever had." The word family still Sangwon's stomach twist. "I can't imagine working anywhere else. Sangdo is helping me study cause I never finished high school. They want me to go to university but-" He laughed under his breath as Taeyang rolled over, nuzzling into Jimin's chest. It left Sangwon feeling...cold, almost. "But I dunno if I'm smart enough. Dad says I am but...we'll see I guess."

_Wow._  Sangwon had never heard of anyone owning a brothel helping their employees make a better life for themselves. It looked like Sangdo and Sehyuk really did treat these boys like their family. 

"I think I'm just a little apprehensive because..." Sangwon took a deep breath, why was he even telling Jimin this? They had barely spoken. 

"Because?" The redhead pushed, fingers going back to carding through Taeyang's hair. 

"I've always been on my own. This is going to sound pathetic, but this," he pointed to Taeyang in the bed next to him, "is the closest I've ever been to anyone since I moved here. I don't even have acquaintances, never mind a...family." 

"Maybe you need us. It must be hard being on your own."

"Maybe." Sangwon's voice was barely above a whisper. He had always tried to avoid thinking about that. The fact he was completely and utterly alone. 

"If it's Yoongi that's putting you off, ignore him, he's hardly ever here anyway."

Sangwon would be lying if he said he wasn't even a little intimidated by Yoongi. He seemed to be the top dog around here. Maybe he was their best earner or something, or he had been here the longest. He wasn't sure, but there was something about Yoongi that made him uncomfortable. And it wasn't just the fact he clearly didn't want Sangwon here. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by a soft whining as Taeyang began to wake up, arms wrapping around Jimin’s waist as he stretched. 

"What time's it?"

"Almost ten."

Taeyang whined again. "Too early." His voice was muffled as he spoke into Jimin's t-shirt. His eyes snapped open as he registered someone shifting behind him, sitting up excitedly. "Yoongi?"

His face fell for just a second as he realised the aqua hair boy wasn't there, perking up again as he remembered why Sangwon was still in his bed. "You stayed?"

"Y-yeah, I-"

"Does this mean you're staying for good?" Taeyang's eyes were so wide and hopeful, they almost sparkled despite the fact the boy had just woken up. 

Sangwon swallowed thickly, Jimin’s eyes meeting his over Taeyang's shoulders, warning him not to hurt the elder. He still couldn't believe Taeyang was older than him. He seemed so childlike. 

"I think so." 

Taeyang pounced on him with an excited squeal as soon as the words left his lips, almost knocking Sangwon off the bed. Jesus, he was a lot stronger than he looked. 

Had he really just agreed to working here? And living here, considering there was no way he could afford to rent this place _and_ his shitty apartment back in the city. The gravity of the situation barely had time to hit him as he was pulled out of bed by Taeyang, dragging him down the stairs to _'go tell Mom'._

It didn't even occur to him that the two of them wear wearing nothing more than oversized t-shirts and underwear until Taeyang pulled him into the living room. Or the fact that the t-shirt was nowhere near as oversized as it was on Taeyang. He may as well have just come down naked as five pairs of ravenous hooker eyes fixated on his legs, eyebrows quirking at his and Taeyang's clasped hands. Fuck. 

"Sangwon's gonna stay!"

 

⤛ ⍤ ⤜

 

He found himself in Sehyuk's office, this time they were joined by Sangdo as he was handed numerous forms to sign, taking his time in reading each of them carefully considering he was literally signing his body away. Honestly, he still found it a little difficult to fully trust Sehyuk and Sangdo. Sure, they seemed like the perfect brothel owners, if there was such a thing, but that was it, how could such caring, loving people exist in such a business? Plus, he barely knew them. But, he was sick of doing everything himself, sick of street corners, sick of his tiny apartment, sick of being alone. 

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Sehyuk handed him another form, detailing the minimum hours a week he would have to work to stay here. "Taeyang isn't just guilting you into this, is he? I know how persuasive those puppy dog eyes of his can be." 

Sangwon chuckled under his breath. A part of him would have probably said he'd stay just to keep Taeyang happy, to be honest. Something in him didn't ever want to boy to be sad. He had no idea why, he barely knew Taeyang either. 

"No, this is definitely what I want."

Everything seemed to go so fast after those words left his lips. Before he knew it he was packing up his stuff and moving across the city. 

He was still gobsmacked every time he stood outside of OASIS. It seemed too surreal, so beautiful. Sehyuk really did a great job of decorating. 

He was trying to luck up the courage to go inside as a couple of women jogged past, slowing down to throw him a dirty look. 

"Oh, god. They've hired another one."

"People like you are ruining this neighbourhood!"

His eyebrows furrowed as they went on their way, not even sparing him a second glance. Maybe people around here weren't so on board with what went on at OASIS after all. It made sense, he guessed, but he still didn't like being talked about like that.  At least when he was on his own he could just be a normal person during the day. Now he was always going to be labelled as _one of those whores_. 

He took a deep breath in, making his way to the path, suitcase trailing behind him. This was it. The start of his new life. 


End file.
